


You Look Flushed

by Amikotsu



Series: Whumptober Prompts [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Caught, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, Loving Marriage, M/M, Office Sex, Quiet, Quiet Sex, Some Plot, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amikotsu/pseuds/Amikotsu
Summary: Obito decides to surprise Kakashi at work, since Kakashi can't be bothered to get home at a decent hour. Kakashi gets the surprise of a lifetime, but so does someone else.





	You Look Flushed

Kakashi genuinely enjoyed his desk job. He had his own office, his own secretary, and his own, handpicked team of employees. He ran the tech branch, ANBU, and answered directly to the CEO of Konoha Corporation, Sarutobi Hiruzen, even though the regional manager Shimura Danzo liked to think he ran the entire company. Kakashi hated that guy; in fact, he'd told the guy as much during one of their Monday morning meetings. Kakashi didn't like Danzo snooping around in his affairs, so he often altered the reports to make Danzo look like a complete fool. Luckily, Hiruzen really liked Kakashi, because Kakashi knew his job, and knew it well. 

After a long day of work, on a boring Wednesday night, Kakashi heard someone knock on his door. Thinking it was his secretary, Kakashi sighed. He rolled his chair away from the window and returned to the stack of papers on his desk. He had a lot of work left to complete before he called it a night. His husband hated him working so late, but they both enjoyed the paycheck. Obito had been with him before he'd scored such a cushy job, back when their dates consisted of nothing more than instant ramen and a box of cheap wine. Kakashi lightly tapped the stack of papers, as if judging how much work he had left, then he considered leaving it until Thursday. He often left work until the next day, just because he wanted more time with Obito. His work was really hurting his marriage. Kakashi called for his secretary to come in, though he didn't look up from the papers. 

"Just leave the copies on the table next to the door. I'll get them, Yugao." Kakashi pointed his pen toward the table, then resumed writing notes in the margin. The numbers were down, and that irritated him. They wouldn't make their quarter if things continued. When the door didn't immediately close, he repeated himself. 

"I'm not your secretary," Obito said, holding up his hand. He had a paper bag, and Kakashi smelled the food from across the room. Obito closed the door behind himself and walked to the chairs before Kakashi's desk. He plopped down in one, then he placed the paper bag on the desk, careful not to set it on any of the papers strewn across the desk. "You're messy today. You were late, so I thought I'd surprise you. It's your favorite. And no, I didn't make it. You hate when I make it," Obito said, rolling his eyes. "I picked it up at that new restaurant you like so much. The one on ninth street."

Kakashi smiled and shoved his papers aside, making more room for the containers. Obito really knew him, and he shouldn't have been surprised, but he loved when Obito proved it, time and time again. Kakashi unpacked the bag, taking one serving for himself and sliding one serving across to Obito. He had broiled fish, miso with eggplant, and some pickled fruit and vegetables. Obito had okonomiyaki, which smelled delicious, and what looked suspiciously like dango. He must have stopped at another shop for the sweets. They broke apart their chopsticks and started eating.

In the beginning, their meals had been filled with stories and laughter, but they'd grown comfortable with the silence. At least, Kakashi had thought they were both comfortable with the silence. Recently, Obito had confessed to hating it, and that left Kakashi wondering what else Obito hated. Kakashi watched Obito, knowing that the man knew he was staring. Kakashi couldn't think of anything to say, not when his mind defaulted to numbers and formulas, everything revolving around work. Kakashi really needed a vacation, something that Obito had pointed out too many times. Obito didn't understand, though the man tried. Obito had landed a nice teaching job last year, yet Obito managed a work-life balance. Kakashi envied him. 

"I'm sorry I was late," Kakashi sighed, poking his food with his chopsticks. Obito didn't immediately respond, so Kakashi assumed the worst. "We can leave after this. I'll finish it tomorrow. We can watch that new documentary you wanted. What was it about?"

"Animal abuse in the food industry. You'll just fall asleep during it," Obito shrugged, stuffing food into his mouth. Kakashi winced, knowing he'd fallen asleep the last time they'd attempted to watch something Obito had wanted to watch. Obito was passionate about a lot of things, but Kakashi was usually tired after work. "Your secretary wasn't outside," Obito said, swallowing before he spoke. Sometimes he liked to talk with his mouth full. 

"Hm. She must have gone home for the night. That's unusual," Kakashi replied. She hadn't stopped in to say goodbye. She had mentioned her new boyfriend though, Hayate, so he wondered if she'd had a date. She had no work-life balance either, most likely something that was Kakashi's fault. "We can go see a late movie. You like foreign films. Isn't there a Spanish one playing?"

"You'll just fall asleep during it, or make comments about the fact that we need subtitles to understand," Obito shrugged, eating another bite of his food. Kakashi frowned, wondering if Obito only stopped in to have an argument. That was an Obito thing to do. "Don't look so insulted. You don't like documentaries or foreign films. You like action movies or romance movies. I don't mind."

"The last romance movie I took you to see, you laughed when the couple confessed their feelings. People in the theater had to tell you to shut up," Kakashi pointed out, earning a heated glare. "Let's talk about something else. You didn't come here so we could argue."

"You're right. I didn't," Obito agreed, a smile on his face. Kakashi arched a brow at him and he sat his food aside, then he reached across the desk and took Kakashi's food too. "I came to surprise you," Obito said, getting up to circle around the desk. Obito pulled Kakashi's chair away from the desk and planted himself on the desk. One leg on either side of Kakashi, Obito smirked at Kakashi's shocked expression. "Let's have sex in your office."

"_What_?" Kakashi wondered what had happened to his husband in the hours from eight in the morning to seven at night. Kakashi had once joked about having sex in his office, but Obito had laughed in his face. Without thinking, Kakashi turned his head to look at the floor-to-ceiling windows lining one wall of his office. 

"Come on. No one's here. It'll be fun. It'll give you something to think about whenever you're here. You can think about fucking me on your desk," Obito said, patting the desk with his left hand. Kakashi's confusion faded, replaced by excitement. The thrill of it all had him leaning forward to grip Obito's thighs. "Use your words," Obito teased, hands resting on Kakashi's cheeks. He brushed his right thumb against Kakashi's cheek and leaned forward for a kiss, one Kakashi happily returned. 

"This is a terrible idea," Kakashi spoke between kisses, already reaching up to loosen his tie. Obito swatted his hands away and began to untie the tie, easily slipping it off. Obito unbuttoned the front of Kakashi's shirt, tugging the ends from within Kakashi's pants. Kakashi pulled away to take the shirt off, then started pulling Obito's shirt off. "What changed your mind?"

"Page forty-five of _Icha Icha_. Yeah, I read your books," Obito admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Kakashi grabbed the back of Obito's neck and pulled him in for another long kiss. Obito had hated those books; he'd called them _trash_ on more than one occasion. "This is pretty hot," Obito chuckled, seemingly pleased with his decision. 

Kakashi answered by gripping the waist of Obito's pants, careful to hook fingers into the man's boxers, and pulling on them. Obito jerked forward, then he stopped himself and lifted his ass off the desk, allowing Kakashi to pull his pants down. Obito grabbed a handful of the front of Kakashi's dress shirt and undershirt, then drew him in for a rough kiss. Kakashi closed a hand around Obito's cock and Obito groaned. Kakashi loved the sound, _loved_ the sound, so he slowly ran his hand up and down the length of Obito's cock. Obito was always impatient, so he wasn't surprised when Obito shoved him away to pull at Kakashi's clothes. The shirts were forgotten in favor of removing Kakashi's pants and boxer briefs. They were really going to have sex in his office. Just the thought had Kakashi hard. Windows to his back, open, empty office before him, he took his time touching Obito, teasing Obito. 

"You're so beautiful," Kakashi whispered, burying kisses against Obito's neck. He sucked on the flesh, wanting to mark the man, to leave traces of this encounter for days. Obito tipped his head back, exposing more skin. The office was filled with his panting, harsh breaths sending the most wonderful chill down Kakashi's spine. 

"I want you," Obito said, voice breathy, words a mixture of a moan and a sigh. Kakashi shoved the chair out of the way and Obito braced himself on the desk. Kakashi grabbed Obito's hips, squeezing them, digging his fingers in. "Kakashi," Obito complained. Kakashi leaned forward, hovering over Obito to press his lips to Obito's shoulder. He realized rather late that they had no lube, nothing to make the moment he so desperately wanted to make. "It's in the bag." He loved Obito. 

"So you thought of everything," Kakashi chuckled. He released his hold on Obito's hips and reached across the desk to grab the bag that had almost been shoved to the floor. He dipped a hand into the bag and pulled out a bottle of lube. He ran a hand down along Obito's spine, finding something beautiful in the curve.

"Hatake-san?"

Kakashi had already spread lube over his fingers, but he froze then. He felt Obito tense, then Obito turned to look at the door, the door which had no lock. Obito should have moved, they should have moved, but Kakashi waited until he heard knocking on his door. Obito took Kakashi's hand and guided it to his cock, so Kakashi could feel how hot he was, how hard he was. Kakashi had a moment to decide whether he would throw everything away for a hot night with his husband or scramble to try and cover his tracks. Kakashi wiped his fingers off on the very bottom of his shirt, then he swatted Obito's ass, causing the man to moan. 

"Um, Hatake-san?"

"Just a minute," Kakashi calmly replied, as if he hadn't been ready to have mindblowing sex with his husband. Obito stood up and grabbed Kakashi's cock, slowly pumping his hand up and down. Kakashi choked on a moan and slapped the back of Obito's hand. He shoved Obito toward the opening beneath the desk, his eyes pleading. "Just for a minute. My door doesn't have a lock," Kakashi explained, already stuffing their clothes under the desk. 

"I'm not hiding under your desk," Obito frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Kakashi pressed a kiss to Obito's neck, tongue darting out to taste him. "Fine. But we're continuing this, got it? Get rid of her."

"I love you," Kakashi chuckled, stepping back so that Obito could crawl beneath the large desk. Kakashi sat down and barely managed to push himself under the desk before the door cracked open. Yugao took in his disheveled appearance, the open dress shirt, the white undershirt, then she noticed the food on the chair. "My husband went to the restroom. I thought you left for today," Kakashi smiled. His smile wavered when he felt Obito grab his cock. He pressed his palms against the desk and coughed. 

"No, I went to get some more paper from the supply closet. I had to go to the third floor. You look flushed. You aren't getting sick, are you, boss?" She smiled at her own words, but he was too focused on the tongue he felt slide up along the underside of his cock. "Boss?"

Obito made a noise and Kakashi coughed again, as if it had been him. "Stay quiet about it," Kakashi joked, the words really aimed at Obito. Yugao chuckled and shook her head at him. "Was there anything else you needed?" Again Obito made a noise, so Kakashi slapped a palm against the desk and laughed, as if he'd remembered something funny. "You can go home. I'll do Hayate a favor," Kakashi winked. He had to grit his teeth and close his eyes seconds later, fighting back a moan. 

"Uh, alright then. If you do need me, please don't hesitate to call. Have a good night, Hatake-san," Yugao nodded, turning and leaving the room. Kakashi rolled the chair back, grabbed Obito by the hair, and moved Obito's mouth toward his cock. 

"Suddenly I don't have to 'stay quiet' and hide under your desk? My back," Obito didn't get to finish because Kakashi sighed and slumped in his chair. Obito crawled out and grabbed Kakashi's hands. Obito braced himself on the desk again and Kakashi got the lube. "It was fun," Obito admitted, smirking. 

"Oh, Hatake-san, I," Yugao stood in the doorway. She let out a scream and fumbled for the doorknob, then she turned away and jerked the door closed. "I'm sorry! I didn't see anything!"

"She saw everything," Kakashi sighed. Obito burst into laughter. The mood had been ruined, so Kakashi didn't even mind. He gave Obito's ass a smack and Obito moaned, startling Kakashi. "Stay quiet," Kakashi scolded him, lips twitching for a smile.

"What are the odds she'll forget about this?" Obito dipped a hand beneath Kakashi's undershirt, running a hand down over Kakashi's chest and abdomen. 

"Let's go home. I'll worry about it in the morning," Kakashi mumbled, words spoken against Obito's neck. "We're continuing this at home," Kakashi stated, leaving no room for argument. 

"We _could_ continue it in the car."

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts for the eighth and ninth were "stay quiet" and "hidden" so I had to throw some humor into this. I'll be busy on those two days, so I'm posting early. :)


End file.
